mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Sakurai vs. Kuniyoshi Hironaka
The first round began. Hironaka landed an inside kick. Sakurai missed a spinning back fist. Sakurai missed a feeler leg kick. He landed a hard one. Hironaka replied. 'Anything you can do, I can do better'. Sakurai stuffed a double. Nice timing but no cigar. Hironaka got a trip to half-guard nicely. Eight fifteen. Sakurai landed some heelkicks to the calf. Sakurai regained guard. Hironaka landed a right hand. He came back down to half-guard. 'Make space.' Hironaka defended a leglock, they stood and broke. Sakurai landed a wicked leg kick. He landed an uppercut to the liver. Seven minutes. Hironaka landed a leg kick and Sakurai replied. Sakurai missed a high kick. Sakurai landed a right hand. Sakurai landed a leg kick and Hironaka replied and again. Sakurai landed a front kick high to the face and a hard leg kick. Hironaka landed a leg kick. Sakurai replied. Those are wicked. Hironaka landed a front kick to the body. Sakurai landed a left hook. Hironaka faked a shot. Five fifteen. Sakurai landed a left hook to the liver and a right hand. Five minutes. Hironaka landed a leg kick. Hironaka landed a jab. Sakurai landed a wicked leg kick and that one hurt. He landed it to the body and Hironaka was hurting. Hironaka was gingerly hopping on that leg. They clinched. Sakurai kneed to the body. Sakurai kneed the body. The ref broke them up. Hironaka landed an inside kick. Sakurai landed a leg kick and slipped. Hironaka came down to the butterflies. Three minutes. Sakurai closed the guard. Hironaka worked the body. Hironaka landed a pair of rights. Two fifteen. Hironaka landed a right. Hironaka landed a stomp to the body and time was called. No wait that hit the jaw. Justified pause. Hironaka was warned for 'being aggressive while his opponent was on the floor.' They continued standing. Sakurai landed a leg kick. He landed a right and a left hook to the body. One fifteen. Hironaka jabbed to the body. Sakurai landed a left hook to the liver. Sakurai stuffed a double to the clinch and broke. Hironaka checked a leg kick and landed one himself. Sakurai landed another left hook to the liver. Sakurai landed a leg kick. Sakurai landed a leg kick. Sakurai checked an inside kick. He landed an awesome uppercut. Sakurai landed a right, not much mustard behind it. Hironaka landed a leg kick. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Sakurai landed an inside kick. Hironaka shot and got a double to guard. Sakurai landed an upkick. Hironaka landed a left. He landed three more. Three more. The ref moved them to the center. Hironaka passed to half-guard. Hironaka landed a left, defended a leglock. They stood and broke away. Sakurai landed a left hook. Sakurai stuffed a double to the clinch. Rutten seems to be a Sakurai fan, rooting for him obviously. Sakurai broke with a right hand. 'Good job.' Sakurai landed a good leg kick. Hironaka replied with one. Lmao three ten. Exactly that moment. It was the combo and the exact time. Nice, Bas. Sakurai stuffed a double to the clinch. Sakurai got a trip to half-guard. He let Hironaka up and landed a blocked HIIIIGH kick. That was high. Sakurai landed a jab. Hironaka landed an inside kick and ate a left hook to the neck. Sakurai blocked a front kick. Hironaka landed a right to the body. Hironaka landed a partially blocked high kick. Sakurai landed a right and another and a nice straight left that Hironaka walked right into. Two minutes. Sakurai landed a good left hook and a right. Sakurai landed a hard leg kick. Sakurai stuffed a double and landed a right. 'Like a ring general.' Sakurai landed a counter left hook and a leg kick. They're all over Sakurai's nuts. Hironaka landed a leg kick and an inside kick. Sakurai landed a right and another and a left hook. He landed another left hook. Sakurai kneed the face and the body. Rutten praised Hironaka's chin. Sakurai dropped him with a left hook, pounced with three rights. He landed a left. A big left. A right. Hironaka regained guard. Sakurai landed a right left right left right left and the second round ended. Sakurai hugged Hironaka in guard. Lmao Hironaka stood and Sakurai arm dragged Hironaka over his head. Lmao Rutten thought it was a replay and so did I. I don't... really know why he did that. Sakurai had the UD.